


Love me just for now

by Rosy_Warner



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (not in sexual contexts), Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Barry, Discussion of canonical character death, Light Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Truth Serum, aka Earth-1 Leonard Snart, so many feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Warner/pseuds/Rosy_Warner
Summary: Когда Барри случайно попадает на другую Землю, он совсем не ожидает столкнуться с Леонардом Снартом с этой Земли. Ещё меньше он ожидает, что эта встреча так сильно изменит его жизнь.





	Love me just for now

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love me just for now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096700) by [barrylen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrylen/pseuds/barrylen). 



      Это произошло случайно.  
  
      Скорость Барри всё ещё время от времени вела себя непредсказуемо, хотя он был уверен, что теперь, после всего, что случилось, он мог её контролировать. Судя по всему, не мог.  
  
      Возможно, это случилось только потому, что он был, ну, _не в настроении_. По крайней мере, так говорила Айрис. Во всяком случае, в один момент он преследовал Пик-а-бу при свете дня, а в другой уже неизбежно бежал к червоточине, и менять курс было уже поздно.  
  
      Когда Барри оказался на другой стороне, там было темно, наступила ночь. Ему пришлось срочно профазировать через несколько стен, чтобы не врезаться в них, потому что он не смог вовремя остановиться.  
  
      Сначала он решил, что случайно переместился во времени. Но наушники не работали, а телефон показывал отсутствие связи, и атмосфера казалась какой-то неправильной, как и всегда на другой Земле. Барри едва не обрадовался из-за того факта, что он, скорее всего, «всего лишь» перенёсся в другой мир. Хотя найти способ вернуться домой будет чертовски сложно.  
  
      Просто великолепно.  
  
      Барри вздохнул и огляделся: судя по всему, он всё ещё находился в Централ-Сити. В той части города, которую он посещал нечасто, но всё равно в Централ-Сити. На самом деле бар «Святые и грешники» должен был быть неподалёку, по крайней мере на его Земле. Его сердце легонько сжалось.  
  
      Барри уже почти определился, в какой стороне находится STAR Labs, когда это произошло.  
  
      Он должен был быть готов к этому, правда. Но пока Барри обдумывал, куда ему бежать, и жалел себя (совсем чуть-чуть), он отвлёкся и не заметил приближающуюся фигуру.  
  
      Раздался звук заряжаемого оружия, ослепительная вспышка прорезала ночную тьму, и Барри закричал, чувствуя обжигающую боль в ступнях. Он взглянул вниз и увидел, что они были покрыты льдом.  
  
      Приморожены. Они были приморожены к земле.  
  
      Барри уставился на человека, вышедшего из тьмы и державшего криопушку на уровне лица.  
  
      У Барри едва не перехватило дыхание от того, насколько знакомым он выглядел. Барри почти не чувствовал жжение льда, сковавшего ступни: он был слишком занят, разглядывая человека перед собой. Лицо Снарта — если его вообще звали Снартом — было наполовину скрыто очками и пушистым капюшоном парки, но Барри видел тот же мрачный изгиб губ, ту же решимость.  
  
      Барри запоздало размыл лицо. Это был не его Снарт, не знакомый ему Снарт с Земли-1, и он понятия не имел, заморозят ли его сейчас до смерти. Или что-то в этом роде. Барри знал, что ему нужно быть осторожным, но, к сожалению, осторожность никогда не была его сильной стороной.  
  
      Снарт поднял ладонь к лицу, всё ещё направляя пушку на Барри, и опустил очки. Барри едва не улыбнулся, заметив розовые отметины у его носа.  
  
      Снарт прищурился.  
  
      — Кто ты?  
  
      Этого Барри не ожидал.  
  
      На этой Земле не было Флэша? Возможно, ускоритель частиц не взорвался. Возможно, STAR Labs даже не существовало. Что не имело смысла, потому что без Флэша не существовало бы криопушки, но… Паника всё равно вспыхнула в груди Барри. Он прочистил горло, прежде чем ответить, вибрируя связками.  
  
      — Я Флэш? — Барри не знал, почему это звучало как вопрос. Снарт издал звук, похожий на фырканье и насмешку одновременно.  
  
      — Не смеши. — Он намеренно медленно оглядел Барри с ног до головы, а затем его глаза метнулись обратно к размытому лицу. — Я имею в виду, кто _ты_ , чёрт возьми? У тебя есть десять секунд, чтобы объясниться, а иначе твоё положение станет довольно неудобным для тебя.  
  
      Точно. Если Барри хотел вернуться домой, возможно, ему нужно было начать отсюда. Он воспользовался спидфорсом, чтобы освободиться ото льда — спасибо технологии Циско, согревающей костюм, — и отбежал на несколько метров в сторону, чтобы иметь возможность уклониться от струи льда, если Снарт снова выстрелит в него.  
  
      — Какого…  
  
      Барри поднял руки в успокаивающем жесте, когда Снарт резко повернулся на месте, чтобы направить на него оружие, и опустил капюшон только тогда, когда убедился, что он не выстрелит. Барри снял маску, открывая лицо. Глаза Снарта расширились, когда он увидел его. Он тут же опустил криопушку.  
  
      Слава богу.  
  
      — Барри?  
  
      Барри улыбнулся. Он не мог отрицать удовольствия, возникшего от того, что Снарт тоже знал его.  
  
      — Ага. Это я, Барри Аллен, — ответил он. — Я с другой Земли.  
  
      — Точно. — Уверенность Снарта заметно пошатнулась. Он смотрел на Барри одно долгое мгновение, а затем поднял руку к уху. Наушник, подумал Барри, у него был наушник. — Мне нужно вернуться обратно, доктор Сноу.  
  
      Барри не смог сдержать широкой улыбки.  
  
      — Ты знаешь Кейтлин. Она в STAR Labs?  
  
      — Ага, — резко сказал Снарт. — Думаю, ты пытаешься вернуться на свою Землю?  
  
      Если честно, Барри как-то забыл об этом, отодвинул эту мысль на задворки разума, сосредотачивая всё своё внимание на Снарте. Он кивнул.  
  
      — Хорошо. Давай отправимся в STAR Labs и со всем разберёмся, чтобы я мог закончить на сегодня. Я Леонард, кстати, — добавил он и бросил на Барри загадочный взгляд. — Но ты уже знаешь об этом, правда?  
  
      Что ж. Всё разрешилось легче, чем Барри ожидал. Если повезёт, он вернётся на Землю-1 уже спустя пару часов. Его сердце немного сжалось, когда он понял, что ему придётся попрощаться с Леонардом Снартом с этой Земли.  
  


***

  
  
      STAR Labs выглядела так же, как и на Земле Барри, вплоть до огромный дыры во внешней стене, оставшейся от взрыва ускорителя частиц.  
  
      — Когда-нибудь думали о том, чтобы починить её?  
  
      Леонард бросил на него хмурый взгляд — что ж, это честно, — вошёл в лабораторию и направился в сторону кортекса. Но кое-что отличалось: система безопасности была безупречной. Вот это чудеса.  
  
      — Подожди здесь, — пробормотал Леонард и скрылся в кортексе, тихо говоря с кем-то, скорее всего, с Кейтлин.  
  
      Они оба вышли спустя минуту. Барри не гордился тем, что немного подпрыгнул, увидев Кейтлин: её волосы были светлыми, как у Киллер Фрост, а в шагах чувствовалась какая-то опасность, которая тревожила его. Но она улыбнулась Барри и тепло взглянула на него, протягивая ему руку.  
  
      — Кейтлин Сноу. Приятно познакомиться с вами, мистер Аллен. У нас нечасто бывают гости с других Земель.  
  
      Краем глаза Барри увидел, что Снарт сделал шаг к нему.  
  
      — Можно просто Барри, — ответил он. Хватка Кейтлин оказалась на удивление крепкой. И… она не отпускала ладонь Барри. — Эм…  
  
      — Сейчас, Леонард, — резко сказала Кейтлин, и Барри перевёл взгляд в сторону и увидел, как Снарт закатил глаза, а затем схватил его свободную руку, заломил её за спину и сделал то же самое со второй рукой; после этого он повернул Барри и подтолкнул его вперёд, прижав лицом к стене.  
  
      Барри был так удивлён, что не смог отреагировать — в голове не осталось ни одной мысли, — только широко распахнул глаза, будучи не в силах повернуться, потому что Снарт прижал его руку к плечам так, чтобы грудь и лицо не отрывались от стены.  
  
      — Не _двигайся_ , спидстер. — Перемена в тоне Снарта заставила Барри вздрогнуть. Он звучал так… _холодно_ , беспощадно, как будто никогда и не думал помогать Барри.  
  
      Барри сжал зубы и приказал себе не обращать внимания на комок унижения, появившийся в животе. Он закрыл глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться — немного концентрации, и он сможет провибрировать из хватки Снарта, каким-то образом сбежать, но…  
  
      Он не мог использовать спидфорс. _Его скорость пропала_.  
  
      — Что ты _делаешь_? — выдавил Барри, паникуя, несмотря на свои попытки успокоиться, но не успел он получить ответ, как почувствовал острый укол в шею, и всё вокруг потемнело.  
  


***

  
  
      Когда Барри пришёл в чувство, в голове стучало так, будто у него было похмелье. Что было невозможно, потому что он не напивался с того небольшого инцидента с молнией. Он прищурился из-за яркого света и сел, поморщившись, когда спина заболела от долгого лежания на твёрдой земле.  
  
      — Какого… — На несколько секунд Барри оказался дезориентирован и принялся оглядываться по сторонам: синие стены, стекло и…  
  
      Вот дерьмо. Он раздражённо застонал.  
  
      — О, вы, _должно быть_ , издеваетесь.  
  
      Внутри клетка для металюдей, в которой оказался заперт Барри, была неуютной и пустой, за исключением его самого и бутылки воды, стоящей в углу. Барри прищурился, взглянув на неё, а затем пожал плечами и открутил крышку; он и не понимал, насколько сильно хотел пить, пока не опустошил половину бутылки.  
  
      Он решил, что, если бы его хотели убить, они бы уже это сделали, а не стали бы заморачиваться и отравлять воду. По крайней мере, он на это надеялся.  
  
      Барри отбросил бутылку в сторону, потряс рукой и нахмурился, когда понял, что не может вибрировать ею.  
  
      — Ага, это не сработает.  
  
      Барри резко вздёрнул голову и вскочил на ноги, немного пошатываясь. Снарт стоял перед ним, в нескольких шагах от камеры, прислонившись к стене и положив одну руку на криопушку, прикреплённую к бедру. Барри немного отвлекало то, что он снял парку — он никогда раньше не видел его без куртки. Снарт выглядел… _хорошо_.  
  
      Он приподнял подбородок, когда Барри поймал его взгляд.  
  
      Барри покраснел, не зная, как относиться к тому, что за ним следили. Не зная, как вести себя рядом с этим Снартом, у которого, судя по всему, были не самые добрые намерения по отношению к Барри.  
  
      — Что вы со мной сделали? — спросил он, следя за тем, чтобы не повышать голос.  
  
      Снарт ещё полсекунды рассматривал Барри, без всяких сомнений желая насолить ему, прежде чем ответить. Он махнул рукой на стены.  
  
      — Глушители метасил.  
  
      Барри вздохнул с облегчением.  
  
      — Мои силы не исчезли?  
  
      Снарт наклонил голову набок, не сводя с Барри глаз. Он подошёл на шаг ближе.  
  
      — Итак, спидстер.  
  
      — Я Барри.  
  
      — Конечно.  
  
      Барри разочарованно выдохнул.  
  
      — Почему ты мне не веришь? Ты узнал меня. А потом накачал лекарствами и запер здесь… Почему?  
  
      — Признаюсь, я был немного… поражён, когда увидел тебя, — ответил Снарт, и, эй, он что, правда всё объяснял Барри напрямую? Это правда была альтернативная вселенная. — Но у нас были кое-какие трудности с двойниками. Поэтому я привёл тебя на нейтральную территорию.  
  
      — _Это_ ты называешь нейтральной территорией? — усмехнулся Барри и покачал головой, проводя рукой по лицу. — А где другой я? Мой двойник с этой Земли? Думаю, он будет не очень-то рад, что вы, ребята, просто _заперли меня_.  
  
      К удивлению Барри, Снарт скривился.  
  
      — Ты не ошибаешься.  
  
      Цоканье каблуков оповестило о приходе Кейтлин, и они оба замолчали. Она выглянула из-за угла, её светлые кудри были перекинуты через плечо. Кейтлин смущённо взглянула на них.  
  
      — Я не смогла связаться с Циско. Он всё ещё на задании. — Она подошла ближе к ним, переводя взгляд с Барри на Снарта и обратно. Кейтлин не сказала, на каком задании, хотя Барри было любопытно.  
  
      — Значит, мы никак не можем отправить _Барри_ туда, откуда он пришёл. И мы никак не можем узнать, говорит ли он правду, — заключил Снарт.  
  
      Барри прикрыл глаза. Если ему придётся провести в этой клетке ещё несколько часов, он точно сойдёт с ума. Барри почувствовал себя виноватым перед всеми металюдьми, которых они запирали в трубе на своей Земле.  
  
      — Знаешь, есть другой способ… — начала Кейтлин, но замолчала, когда Снарт бросил на неё резкий взгляд.  
  
      — Точно нет.  
  
      — О, да ладно, это не так уж и плохо. Только потому, что _ты_ скорее умрёшь, чем… — Её голос оборвался, когда Снарт быстро нажал на кнопку, отключая динамики в камере Барри. Он вздохнул и потёр ноющие виски. Прямо сейчас он готов был сделать что угодно, чтобы выбраться из заточения, даже если это означало отказаться от скорости до конца его пребывания на этой Земле.  
  
      Несколько минут он наблюдал за спором Снарта и Кейтлин, немного позабавленный этой картиной. Кто бы мог подумать, что существует мир, в котором Леонард Снарт и не-очень-злая версия Фрост работают вместе.  
  
      Барри вздрогнул, когда звук с треском вернулся в камеру.  
  
      — У нас есть решение для этой проблемы с правдой, если тебе интересно, — объявила Кейтлин. Снарт выглядел так, словно ему было больно от этого решения. — Это будет немного неприятно, и, скорее всего, тебе это не понравится, но…  
  
      — Если это поможет выбраться отсюда, я согласен.  
  


***

  
  
      Вот так он оказался в кортексе; Кейтлин надела на него наручники, приковав к стулу — просто мера предосторожности, как сказала она, — а Снарт сидел на столе напротив него.  
  
      Решением была самая настоящая _сыворотка правды_.  
  
      (— Значит, прямо как в Гарри Поттере?  
  
      — В чём?  
  
      — _На вашей Земле нет Гарри Поттера?!_ )  
  
      Которая на самом деле работала, как они оба уверяли Барри, пусть Снарт и был заметно против: его нежелание сквозило в сжатой челюсти и скрещенных на груди руках.  
  
      Кейтлин протянула Барри небольшой стакан воды.  
  
      — Я добавила всего каплю, так что эффект должен пройти через десять минут. Этого будет более чем достаточно. — Кейтлин замолчала. — Ладно, я вас оставлю, — сказала она, взглянув на Леонарда, и быстрыми шагами покинула комнату.  
  
      — Она не останется?  
  
      — Поверь, раскрывать все свои секреты одному человеку уже плохо, — сухо ответил Леонард.  
  
      — Есть опыт?  
  
      Предупреждающий блеск в глазах Леонарда ответил, что опыт был. _Интересно_. Возможно, в этой вселенной сыворотку использовали полицейские.  
  
      Барри сделал глубокий вдох и опрокинул стакан с водой, словно это был шот, желая разобраться со всем так быстро, как только было возможно. Снарт коротко рассмеялся, и из-за этого в животе Барри разлилось тепло. Или, может, это была просто сыворотка.  
  
      Леонард пару мгновений подождал, практически нервно стуча пальцами по столу. Он прочистил горло.  
  
      — Как тебя зовут?  
  
      — Барри.  
  
      Леонард закатил глаза к небу.  
  
      — Твоё полное имя.  
  
      — Бартоломью Генри Аллен.  
  
      — Откуда ты?  
  
      — Из Централ-Сити на Земле-1, в настоящий момент проживаю на 54… — Барри прижал ладонь ко рту, чтобы не выдать свой адрес. — Она правда _работает_.  
  
      — Конечно, работает.  
  
      Он продолжил расспрашивать Барри о роде его занятий, о том, как он зарабатывал на жизнь, а Барри рассказывал о своей работе в CCPD — сыворотка развязала ему язык. Слова как будто сами вылетали изо рта, и ему не приходилось думать о том, что он говорит.  
  
      Когда Барри начал рассказывать о том, как он стал Флэшем, спасал людей, попавших в опасность, и боролся с металюдьми, выражение лица Леонарда стало натянутым, и вскоре он поднял ладонь, чтобы Барри перестал говорить.  
  
      — А теперь. Каковы твои намерения на этой Земле?  
  
      — Ну, я попал сюда случайно, поэтому сначала у меня не было никаких намерений, кроме как вернуться домой. А вот теперь… — Барри против своей воли оглядел тело Снарта, проследил взглядом за его ногами, разворотом плеч… он всегда был таким привлекательным? Барри закусил губу, фразочка для подката уже вертелась на кончике языка.  
  
      — Господи, — пробормотал Леонард и соскользнул со стола. Он поднял с пола моток скотча и заклеил Барри рот. — Достаточно. Я тебе верю.  
  
      Барри бросил на него резкий взгляд; из его рта вылетали слова, которые он не мог понять благодаря скотчу. Возможно, это было к лучшему.  
  
      Когда Кейтлин вернулась в комнату спустя пару минут и увидела Барри, она удивлённо рассмеялась.  
  
      — Видимо, он прошёл тест, раз не вернулся в камеру?  
  
      Леонард резко кивнул, и она сняла наручники с Барри, позволяя ему самому разобраться со скотчем. Он поморщился; щёки горели.  
  
      — Извини за это, — пробормотал он Леонарду, получив немного неуверенную, но самодовольную ухмылку в ответ. — Так, эм. Я могу остаться здесь, пока Циско не вернётся?  
  
      Леонард и Кейтлин переглянулись, и Барри вздохнул.  
  
      — Слушайте, я понимаю. Если нужно, я останусь в камере на ночь. Просто… Можно я не буду сидеть там всё время?  
  
      Кейтлин кивнула, с облегчением улыбаясь ему.  
  
      — Скорее всего, так будет лучше…  
  
      — Он может остаться со мной. — Барри и Кейтлин резко повернулись к Леонарду, который изучал моток скотча так, словно не сказал ничего необычно. Его взгляд метнулся к Барри. — Если ты хочешь.  
  
      — Я… — Барри сглотнул, чувствуя, как в горле пересохло. — Да. Конечно, почему бы и нет.  
  
      — Леонард. — В голосе Кейтлин звучал упрёк, и она бросила на Барри извиняющийся взгляд, а затем схватила Леонарда за рукав и потащила его в коридор. — Извини нас.  
  
      Барри отвернулся, давая им возможность уединиться, но кусочки разговора всё равно долетали до его слуха.  
  
      — … не нужно волноваться о нём…  
  
      — Я волнуюсь не о _нём_ … в прошлый раз была катастрофа…  
  
      Барри возился с перчатками, ожидая, когда они закончат спорить. Они точно любили это делать. Барри взглянул на них и замер, заметив, что Леонард смотрит на него.  
  
      — У меня есть одно условие, — сказал ему Леонард, когда они вернулись в кортекс, и взял со стола что-то, подозрительно напоминающее браслет, заглушающий метаспособности. — Никакой скорости.  
  
      Барри кивнул и позволил Леонарду надеть браслет на своё запястье, будучи слишком уставшим, чтобы возражать. Кейтлин наблюдала за ними, нахмурившись, и изгиб её губ свидетельствовал скорее о волнении, чем о раздражении. Барри отвёл взгляд и обвёл пальцем прохладную поверхность браслета.  
  
      Судя по всему, им с Леонардом нужно было многое обсудить.  
  


***

  
  
      Барри не знал, куда отведёт его Снарт, но точно не ожидал, что это будет его настоящая квартира.  
  
      Ну, Барри решил, что это его квартира, потому что она выглядела слишком домашней для убежища: посуда лежала на сушилке около раковины, повсюду были разбросаны маленькие частички и кусочки _Леонарда_. Кипа журналов на кофейном столике. Материалы, которые, как предполагал Барри, были составляющими криопушки, лежащие на полке. Книги разнообразных жанров и виниловые пластинки.  
  
      Он усмехнулся, взяв с полки одну из книг.  
  
      — У вас _есть_ Гарри Поттер.  
  
      — Ага, — ответил Леонард, копаясь в шкафчике в поисках меню с едой на вынос. Он бросил на Барри быстрый взгляд, в уголках его губ пряталась ухмылка. — Но подшучивать над тобой было весело.  
  
      В итоге они заказали пиццу, и Леонард дал Барри свою одежду, чтобы ему не пришлось постоянно ходить в костюме. Барри притворился, что не заметил, как взгляд Леонарда задержался на нём, когда он вышел из ванной в домашних штанах и толстовке, которая была немного большой для него, но его сердце всё равно пропустило удар.  
  
      Они устроились за столом и приступили к еде, почти не разговаривая. В какой-то момент Леонард включил телевизор, но Барри едва заметил посторонний шум. Он слишком хорошо понимал, что Леонард сидит прямо _рядом с ним_ , выглядя _вот так_. Барри ничего не знал о нём, о его прошлом или его характере, но было очевидно, что сходство со Снартом с Земли-1 было не только физическим.  
  
      В нём была какая-то небрежность — другой Снарт никогда не пустил бы Барри в свою квартиру, — но было легко сказать, что Леонард был осторожным и расчётливым. Старался не раскрывать карты. Барри не мог не почувствовать знакомое влечение, похожее на магнитное притяжение, из-за которого клетки его мозга не могли сфокусироваться ни на чём другом.  
  
      Барри попытался найти тему для разговора.  
  
      — Итак. На этой Земле ты что-то вроде героя?  
  
      Леонард усмехнулся и приподнял бровь, и Барри знал, что он сделает именно это. Иногда не только Барри был предсказуемым. В каком-то смысле это его успокоило.  
  
      — Я не герой, — протянул Леонард.  
  
      Барри рассмеялся и откинулся на спинку стула, изучая его лицо. Леонард никак не реагировал ровно тридцать секунд.  
  
      — _Что_?  
  
      — Ничего, — ответил Барри и легонько толкнул Леонарда ногой. — Я рад тебя видеть.  
  
      Леонард положил кусок пиццы, который держал в руках, на тарелку и уставился на бутылку пива перед собой. Барри едва не пожалел о том, что сказал, пока Леонард не заговорил.  
  
      — Да, — тихо ответил он. Он избегал взгляда Барри. — Я тоже рад тебя видеть.  
  
      Барри сглотнул, чувствуя комок в горле.  
  
      — Кем, по-твоему, я был? Когда ты отправил меня в камеру?  
  
      Леонард отодвинулся от стола и взял бутылку пива, царапая этикетку. Он не отвечал так долго, что Барри даже без его скорости показалось, что прошла вечность.  
  
      — Никем особенным. Лишняя осторожность не повредит, — наконец ответил Леонард. Всё в его тоне и поведении кричало « _Отступи_ ».  
  
      — Точно, — разочарованно выдохнул Барри, но решил оставить эту тему в покое… пока что. Он кивнул в сторону оставшихся кусков пиццы. — Ты будешь доедать?  
  
      — Ни в чём себе не отказывай.  
  


***

  
  
      Барри резко проснулся, его сердце билось так сильно, что грозило выпрыгнуть из груди. Он сел, хватая ртом воздух, сжимая в кулаках простыни незнакомой кровати, чувствуя холодный пот на загривке, заставляющий его дрожать.  
  
      Кошмар развеялся, но Барри точно знал, что видел. Тоун. Зум. Люди, о которых он заботился, умирали. Страдали из-за него. _Блядь_. Часы на прикроватной тумбочке показывали 2:23.  
  
      — Барри.  
  
      Барри резко дёрнул головой и неловко включил лампу. Леонард стоял в дверях гостевой комнаты, нахмурив брови.  
  
      — Ты в порядке?  
  
      — Извини, я разбудил тебя? Я… — Барри сглотнул. — Такого давно не случалось.  
  
      Леонард подошёл ближе к нему.  
  
      — Почему это случилось сейчас?  
  
      — Не знаю. Возможно, потому что я далеко от дома.  
  
      « _Скорее всего, это случилось из-за тебя_ », — решил не говорить он. Барри знал, что всё ещё чувствовал подавленную вину, касающуюся смерти Снарта и своей собственной роли в этом, о которой он никогда ни с кем не говорил, хотя и Айрис, и Циско с Кейтлин спрашивали его об этом… но это всегда было слишком больно.  
  
      Если честно, всё ещё было больно.  
  
      Леонард кивнул.  
  
      — Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Стакан воды или…  
  
      Барри облизнул губы, глядя на одеяло, скомканное у талии.  
  
      — Ты не мог бы… — Он закрыл глаза и покачал головой. — Ты не мог бы остаться, всего на чуть-чуть?  
  
      Барри не знал, чего ожидал, но точно не ощущения того, что матрас рядом с ним проседает. Он резко распахнул глаза и гулко сглотнул, когда Леонард забрался на кровать и подтолкнул его, чтобы он освободил место. Барри подвинулся, всё ещё наблюдая за ним с широко распахнутыми глазами. Когда он просил _остаться_ , он имел в виду не совсем это.  
  
      Леонард усмехнулся и откинулся на спинку кровати, вытянув руку.  
  
      — Иди сюда.  
  
      Выдох Барри вышел дрожащим, и он устроился рядом с Леонардом, положив голову ему на грудь, на пробу обняв его и сжав в кулак ткань кофты с длинными рукавами. Леонард немного пошевелился, устраиваясь поудобнее, и обнял Барри за плечи.  
  
      — Нормально?  
  
      Барри кивнул и потёр глаза.  
  
      — Да. Это просто… слишком.  
  
      Леонард хмыкнул и погладил Барри по руке большим пальцем, скорее всего, желая успокоить его, но Барри почувствовал только вспышку возбуждения внизу живота. Он прочистил горло, приказывая себе сосредоточиться.  
  
      — Он мёртв, да? — тихо спросил Барри. Леонард напрягся. — Другой я, я имею в виду. С этой Земли.  
  
      Леонард прочистил горло, прежде чем ответить.  
  
      — Откуда ты узнал?  
  
      Барри коротко рассмеялся, а потом сел лицом к Леонарду, который больше не обнимал его.  
  
      — Было несложно. Кейтлин не говорила обо мне… _о нём_ , и ты стал избегать этой темы, когда я упомянул его. — Он замолчал, изучая сжатую челюсть Леонарда и его взгляд, устремлённый в противоположную стену. — Что случилось?  
  
      Леонард ответил спустя мгновение.  
  
      — Появился плохой спидстер. Из будущего, — медленно сказал он. — Мы с Флэшем находились в… дружеских отношениях, поэтому он попросил меня помочь ему с криопушкой.  
  
      — Спидстер убил его?  
  
      Леонард кивнул.  
  
      — Я всё ещё не до конца уверен в том, что именно произошло, потому что камеры не работали. Когда я прибыл в STAR Labs, Барри уже… У спидстера было какое-то устройство, с помощью которого он мог менять внешность.  
  
      — Он превратился в Барри?  
  
      — Нет. — Леонард поджал губы, избегая взгляда Барри. — В меня.  
  
      Барри скривился. Он слишком легко мог представить, как всё прошло. Увидел Снарта и обрадовался, что тот согласился помочь. Подпустил его слишком близко. Слишком поздно понял, что он не тот, за кого себя выдаёт.  
  
      — Мне жаль, — ответил Барри. Он осторожно взял ладонь Леонарда в свои и сжал. Его взгляд метнулся к Барри, но он не отпрянул. Барри погладил пальцами его ладонь, ощущая мозоли, радуясь, что Леонард позволял ему делать это.  
  
      — Он избежал наказания?  
  
      Леонард ухмыльнулся.  
  
      — Нет. — Он закатил глаза, когда Барри напрягся. — Не смотри на меня так, это не я его убил.  
  
      — О. Ладно.  
  
      — Хотя не потому, что не пытался, — пробормотал Леонард себе под нос, и Барри усмехнулся, шлёпая его по руке.  
  
      Леонард поймал его ладонь, прежде чем он успел убрать её, и его пальцы заскользили по коже запястья вокруг метабраслета. Такое количество физического контакта кружило Барри голову, и он особенно остро ощущал прикосновения.  
  
      Леонард задумчиво взглянул на Барри.  
  
      — Значит, на твоей Земле тоже есть Леонард Снарт?  
  
      Барри скривился.  
  
      — Был. — Он склонил голову к плечу, пытаясь придумать, как помягче рассказать Леонарду обо всём, чтобы не расстроить его. Но такого способа не было. — Он умер на задании. Пожертвовал собой ради команды.  
  
      Больше ему ничего знать было не нужно.  
  
      — Это… печально. — Хотя Леонард не выглядел особенно расстроенным. На самом деле он выглядел заинтригованным. — Ну, два сапога — пара, — протянул он.  
  
      Что-то в его тоне заставило сердце Барри биться быстрее.  
  
      — Леонард…  
  
      Барри не знал, кто из них пошевелился первым, но внезапно его ладони сжимали воротник рубашки Леонарда, а пальцы Леонарда зарылись в его волосы, они целовались, и их губы горячо соприкасались. Барри умоляюще застонал и подался вперёд, оседлал бёдра Леонарда, не прерывая поцелуй.  
  
      Барри затаил дыхание, когда Леонард разомкнул губы и сжал его задницу руками, прижимая ближе к себе. Они оба застонали, соприкоснувшись языками, и Барри взял его лицо в ладони, поглаживая челюсть большими пальцами, уговаривая его раскрыть рот ещё шире. Леонард поддался, и поцелуй стал практически яростным, отчаянным, их сбитое дыхание грубо разрывало тишину комнаты.  
  
      Барри не мог насытиться жаром губ Леонарда, гладкостью его языка, его тихими звуками удовольствия, которых тот, кажется, даже не замечал. Он прижался ещё ближе, и его член дёрнулся, коснувшись живота Леонарда. Тот только сильнее сжал его задницу, сминая её руками через ткань боксеров, и Барри пришлось разорвать поцелуй, чтобы охнуть; он прижался лбом ко лбу Леонарда.  
  
      Леонард тяжело дышал, обжигая горячим дыханием щёку, а Барри скользил по его бёдрам, не в силах оставаться спокойным.  
  
      Только ухмылка на лице Леонарда могла подсказать, что произойдёт дальше: внезапно Барри оказался на спине, а Леонард нависал над ним, расположившись между его ног так, словно ему там было самое место. Он опёрся на локти и наклонился ближе, прихватывая зубами нижнюю губу Барри и посасывая её, но отстранился, прежде чем тот успел углубить поцелуй.  
  
      — Как давно ты хотел этого, м? — Его глаза были слишком понимающими, и резкий вопрос заставил Барри покраснеть.  
  
      — А как давно хотел этого ты?  
  
      — Туше, — ответил Леонард. На его губах всё ещё играла ухмылка, и он наклонил голову, чтобы прояснить ситуацию. — Итак… всё ещё хочешь, чтобы я остался?  
  
      — Да, — выдохнул Барри, не тратя времени на раздумья. Он скользнул руками по спине Леонарда, поддевая пальцами край рубашки, желая коснуться тёплой кожи. — Что ты хочешь сделать?  
  
      Леонард наклонился ближе и провёл носом по щеке Барри, скользя губами по подбородку.  
  
      — Всё, что пожелаешь, Барри, — пробормотал он.  
  
      Барри вздрогнул.  
  
      — _Всё_ — это громко сказано.  
  
      Леонард фыркнул ему в шею, а затем приподнялся, опираясь на руки, и несколько мгновений просто смотрел на Барри. Тот надулся из-за потери физического контакта.  
  
      — Это значит, что мне нужно достать смазку? — спросил Леонард, изгибая уголки губ. Он правда рассмеялся, когда Барри застонал и кивнул, и нежно похлопал его по бедру. — Секунду.  
  
      Когда Леонард покинул комнату, Барри сделал глубокий вдох, голова кружилась так сильно, что руки немного дрожали. Он без раздумий стянул футболку и нижнее бельё и отбросил их на пол, просто чтобы заняться хоть чем-то. Чтобы избавиться от них, прежде чем он вспомнит, насколько ужасной была эта идея.  
  
      Барри снова откинулся на кровать, опираясь на локти, чтобы удержаться от желания прикрыться. Ему было стыдно, насколько твёрдым он был, учитывая, что к нему ещё не прикасались и у него не было сил, которые, ну, всё _ускоряли_.  
  
      Леонард вернулся спустя пару мгновений, медленно вошёл в комнату, ни на минуту не сводя с Барри тёмного взгляда, закрывая за собой дверь и прислоняясь к ней. Он бросил на кровать сначала бутылочку смазки, а затем пачку презервативов. Желудок Барри выделывал кульбиты, и он чувствовал каждую клеточку своего тела.  
  
      Но очевидное желание Леонарда сделало его смелым, и под бдительным взглядом он провёл ладонью по животу, остановившись в паре сантиметров от тяжёлого члена. В ожидании указаний Барри взглянул на Лена, который сжимал руки в кулаки, разомкнув губы.  
  
      — Да, — сказал Леонард. Его голос звучал хрипло, и Барри почувствовал зуд между ног. — Покажи мне.  
  
      — Господи. — Барри гулко сглотнул и опустил руку ниже, чтобы скользнуть пальцами по головке, зашипев от первого прикосновения. Когда он трогал себя, не имея сил, это ощущалось как-то по-другому, но он не мог понять, в чём именно была разница. Были ли ощущения более яркими или наоборот.  
  
      Большим пальцем Барри размазал выступивший предэякулят по головке, дразня щёлку. Когда он наконец обхватил член ладонью и начал водить по нему рукой, ему показалось, будто он заново учится мастурбировать: слишком много ощущений одновременно делали его слишком чувствительным. Не только в физическом плане — от взгляда Леонарда всё тело Барри покалывало от призрачных прикосновений.  
  
      Леонард всё ещё не пошевелился, всё ещё наблюдал за ним острым взглядом, и вся эта ситуация была такой эротичной, что Барри знал: он не продержится долго, если всё так и будет продолжаться.  
  
      — Разденься, — попросил Барри, практически скуля, и перестал двигать ладонью, сжав основание. — Пожалуйста?  
  
      Глаза Леонарда метнулись к его лицу — он очевидно замешкался на мгновение, — а затем принял решение и, не церемонясь, стянул с себя рубашку.  
  
      Барри замер: он ожидал увидеть шрамы на руках и груди, но их не было. Это открытие занимало его мысли всего несколько мгновений, потому что Леонард был таким красивым, что у Барри перехватило дыхание. Широкие плечи, слегка выступающие мышцы рук, мягковатые живот и бёдра, в которые Барри желал впиться зубами…  
  
      Дыхание сбилось, когда Леонард разделся до конца и его член качнулся, стоило ему снять штаны.  
  
      — Блядь, Леонард, просто… — По позвоночнику резко пробежала вспышка жара, и он быстро убрал руку, когда понял, что снова начал двигать ею. — Просто иди сюда и трахни меня.  
  
      Леонард резко втянул носом воздух и едва заметно кивнул, но не пошевелился. У Барри слегка сжалось сердце. Он быстро подобрался к краю кровати и протянул руки Леонарду. Тот принял их, пусть и неохотно, и Барри потянул его к себе, чтобы Леонард оказался между его ног, и прижался носом к его груди. Он не ожидал, что кожа будет такой тёплой.  
  
      Его член был _так близко_ , и Барри отчаянно желал попробовать его на вкус, но сдержался.  
  
      — Волнуешься? — спросил он, почти ожидая, что Леонард нахмурится и уйдёт. Вместо этого он мягко рассмеялся.  
  
      — Немного, — признался Леонард. Он сжал ладони Барри.  
  
      Барри улыбнулся.  
  
      — Я тоже волнуюсь, — ответил он и прижал одну из ладоней Леонарда к своей груди, чтобы он мог почувствовать, как бешено бьётся его сердце. По крайней мере, из-за этого Леонард немного расслабился.  
  
      После этого он, кажется, вспомнил, что они оба были обнажены, и пробежался взглядом по телу Барри.  
  
      Барри покраснел. Он не знал, как не стесняться того, насколько сильно их близость влияла на него.  
  
      Хотя Леонард, кажется, был не против. Он мягко надавил на плечи Барри и поцеловал его, как только они снова оказались на кровати, заставляя Барри обхватить ногами его бёдра.  
  
      Барри думал, что сойдёт с ума от прикосновений тёплой обнажённой кожи Леонарда, но это не могло сравниться с ощущением их членов, касающихся друг друга, трущихся о живот. Он сдавленно застонал в изгиб шеи Леонарда.  
  
      — Давай, — пробормотал Барри, потянувшись к бутылочке смазки и впихнув её в ладонь Леонарда с многозначительным взглядом. Леонард прыснул и сел на корточки. Его член качнулся, и рот Барри наполнился слюной.  
  
      — Кто-то нетерпелив.  
  
      — Ты сам сказал, — гулко сглотнул Барри и задрожал, когда Леонард провёл ладонью по задней поверхности бедра и надавил, заставляя его прижать колени к груди. — Я хотел этого слишком долго.  
  
      Признаться в том, что он не думал, что сможет когда-нибудь получить это, было бы слишком откровенно. Особенно потому, что Барри _не мог_ получить это. Не с тем человеком, которого он хотел.  
  
      Барри отодвинул эту мысль подальше. Леонард всё равно прекрасно понимал его.  
  
      — М-м. — Леонард провёл большим пальцем по промежности, а затем распределил по пальцам смазку. Барри до боли хорошо понимал, как должен был сейчас выглядеть, весь раскрытый и задыхающийся. Ему было бы более стыдно, если бы Леонард так очевидно не хотел этого так же сильно, как и он.  
  
      Скользкий палец, на пробу коснувшийся входа, заставил его подпрыгнуть. Леонард снова поцеловал его, и Барри с благодарностью обнял его за шею, по большей части для того, чтобы не сойти с ума.  
  
      Леонард замурчал, когда Барри качнул бёдрами вверх в молчаливом подтверждении, и ещё пару мгновений погладил кожу вокруг входа, чтобы заставить его расслабиться, а затем медленно ввёл палец внутрь. Барри ахнул от незнакомого, но приятного жжения. Не то чтобы он забыл, какого это — когда в тебя входят без твоих сил, — вот только, ну, да, забыл.  
  
      Леонард продолжал целовать и раскрывать его, позволяя Барри кусать его губы и посасывать язык, проглатывая его стоны и вводя ещё один палец, задевая простату и посылая вспышки наслаждения в пах Барри.  
  
      — Да? — Леонард отстранился, чтобы взглянуть на него, и повторил движение, фыркая от смеха, когда Барри задушено простонал и нервно кивнул. — Ты так хорошо выглядишь, — сказал он и принялся сильнее трахать Барри пальцами; его голос был похож на тихое мурчание, из-за которого живот Барри сжался от возбуждения. Он решил не обращать внимания на слова Леонарда, потому что попросту не знал, как на них реагировать.  
  
      Поэтому он просто улыбнулся и наклонил голову, чтобы снова поцеловать Леонарда, вскидывая бёдра навстречу пальцам. Член был до боли твёрдым, требовал внимания, но Барри знал, что сейчас к нему лучше не прикасаться.  
  
      Леонард, кажется, почувствовал его нетерпение, потому что он отстранился и изогнул бровь, словно ждал указаний.  
  
      Барри был рад предоставить их.  
  
      — Ляг на спину, — сказал он и широко улыбнулся, когда на лице Леонарда отразилось лёгкое удивление. Оно переросло во что-то похожее на самодовольство, и Барри закатил глаза, игриво ударяя его по груди, пока он не перевернулся.  
  
      Барри взобрался на Леонарда и оседлал его бёдра, внимательно наблюдая за его лицом, проводя ладонями по рукам, плечам, ключицам и груди, спускаясь ниже.  
  
      Леонард не выразил никакого неудобства, наблюдая за Барри с позабавленным выражением лица, поэтому тот наклонился и проделал тот же путь губами, провёл языком по соску, наслаждаясь тем, как Леонард зашипел, а затем спустился поцелуями ниже.  
  
      Когда Барри дошёл до низа живота, он повернул голову и подтолкнул член Леонарда носом, делая глубокий вдох, заставляя его подкинуть бёдра вверх. Барри улыбнулся и сосредоточил всё своё внимание на мягком местечке внизу живота, высунул язык, чтобы ощутить вкус, а затем пососал кожу. Ладонь Леонарда метнулась к его голове.  
  
      — Барри. — Его голос звучал натянуто, но Леонард не попытался оттолкнуть его, просто вплёл пальцы в волосы. Барри пососал немного сильнее, а затем впился зубами в нежную кожу. Когда его удовлетворила отметина, он взглянул на Леонарда, едва не распадаясь на части от того, каким _разрушенным_ он выглядел от одних только губ Барри.  
  
      Барри сделал ещё один засос на бедре и потянулся к члену Леонарда, накрывая его ладонью. Леонард сделал резкий вдох и положил ладонь поверх руки Барри, направляя её вверх и вниз, и тот застонал, когда почувствовал, как член в руке стал твёрже.  
  
      Барри пошарил свободной рукой в поисках презервативов, неожиданно чувствуя себя отчаянным, _нуждаясь_ в том, чтобы ощутить его внутри. Он оттолкнул руку Леонарда и неловко разорвал обёртку, надевая презерватив на его член и смазывая его. Леонард прикрыл глаза, наблюдая за тем, как Барри забирается к нему на колени.  
  
      — Да, давай, Барри… Вперёд, — пробормотал Леонард, удерживая его за бёдра. Барри встал на колени и сжал основание члена Леонарда, направляя его между ягодиц.  
  
      По ощущениям он казался гораздо больше, чем выглядел. Барри задушено простонал и зажмурился, когда член коснулся входа. Он почувствовал растяжение и ахнул, когда головка прошла сквозь узкое кольцо мышц. Стенки сжимались, из-за чего ощущения становились только сильнее.  
  
      — Господи, Леонард.  
  
      Барри опустил ладони на его грудь и открыл глаза, когда Леонард накрыл их своими, сжимая. Он кусал губы, и его взгляд метался между лицом Барри и тем местом, где они соединялись.  
  
      — Хорошо? — спросил Леонард, и его голос был таким хриплым, что Барри фыркнул от смеха.  
  
      — Ага, — выдохнул он и опустился ещё ниже, заскулив, когда головка прижалась к простате. Леонард облизнул губы и переместил ладони на задницу Барри, сжимая ягодицы и растягивая их в стороны.  
  
      — Ты такой узкий, — прошептал Леонард практически в восхищении, скользя подушечкой пальца по краю растянутой дырки. Барри только хмыкнул, краснея от того, каким возбуждённым он был, как член Леонарда раскрывал его, от его слов. Он не мог придумать подходящий ответ.  
  
      Удивлённые вздохи сорвались с их губ, когда тело Барри перестало сопротивляться, и Леонард целиком проскользнул внутрь.  
  
      Барри на пробу двинул бёдрами, будучи слишком нетерпеливым, чтобы ждать. Он широко улыбнулся, когда дыхание Леонарда сбилось, и получил в ответ резкий взгляд, который смягчился, как только Барри приподнял бёдра и опустился вниз, заставляя их обоих застонать.  
  
      Ладони Леонарда резко легли на его бёдра, помогая ему двигаться, и пальцы сильнее впились в кожу, когда Барри сжался вокруг члена.  
  
      Вскоре они начали двигаться в неплохом ритме, и бёдра Барри напрягались, а член покачивался между ними с каждым толчком. Леонард потянулся к нему рукой, но Барри остановил его, качая головой.  
  
      — Ещё рано, — выдавил он, задыхаясь. — Давай сильнее.  
  
      Леонард выругался и опёрся ногами о матрас, и Барри, наклонившемуся вперёд от этого движения, пришлось опереться ладонями о кровать рядом с его плечами. Барри недовольно заскулил, когда член Леонарда выскользнул из тела, и нагнулся вперёд, чтобы тот снова смог войти в него.  
  
      Стон Барри превратился в крик, когда Леонард начал _грубо_ трахать его, опуская его на свой член и беспощадно вколачиваясь в него, шлёпая яйцами по заднице Барри.  
  
      — О господи, о господи, _Леонард_ , блядь, боже…  
  
      Он даже не заметил, что начал лепетать, но заметил стоны Леонарда, его горячее дыхание на своём лице, и нашёл его губы своими. Они не столько целовались, сколько тяжело дышали друг другу в рот, соприкасаясь языками, чтобы ощутить вкус, и стонали на особенно сильных толчках.  
  
      Спустя несколько минут Леонард замедлился, чтобы нормально поцеловать его, а его ладони смяли задницу Барри, словно он не мог насытиться.  
  
      — Так хорошо, — прошептал Барри ему в губы. — С тобой так хорошо.  
  
      — _Барри_ , — простонал Леонард и вышел из него, засмеявшись, когда Барри заспорил. Однако Леонард всего лишь изящно перевернул его на спину и заставил Барри обхватить его талию ногами, а затем снова вошёл в него, сразу же набирая быстрый темп.  
  
      Было так хорошо, что Барри казалось, будто он сойдёт с ума. Под таком углом член Леонарда раз за разом скользил по простате, и Барри сжимал его руки и стонал, когда их тела соприкасались.  
  
      Барри приподнялся, и они оба застонали, когда Леонард вошёл ещё глубже.  
  
      — Барри, — повторил Леонард, тяжело дыша и скользя губами по подбородку Барри, — я… я сейчас кончу.  
  
      Барри выругался, и обнял его за шею и плечи, чтобы притянуть ближе к себе. Леонард опустился на локти и спрятал лицо в изгибе шее Барри, тяжело дыша, сжимая в кулаках простыни; его толчки стали хаотичнее.  
  
      — Да, вперёд, — пробормотал Барри, пьянея от того, как Леонард заскулил от этих слов. — Наполни меня, давай.  
  
      Леонард вошёл в него до упора, замер, потираясь о задницу и вздрагивая, и застонал в шею Барри, кончая.  
  
      — Бля… бля, да, — прорычал Леонард и толкнулся в Барри ещё четыре, пять раз, отходя от оргазма. Барри сделал глубокий вдох, как только понял, что почти не дышал последнюю минуту, слишком завороженный ощущением того, как Леонард кончал внутрь него.  
  
      Прикосновение губ Леонарда к ключице заставило его улыбнуться, и Барри провёл рукой по коротким волосам на затылке.  
  
      — Дай мне минутку, — пробормотал Леонард, выйдя из него, чтобы перевести дыхание.  
  
      Барри наблюдал, как Леонард поднялся на дрожащих ногах, чтобы завязать презерватив и выбросить его, а затем повернулся и взглянул на Барри с коварным блеском в глазах. Спустя мгновение он уже лежал на кровати, закинув ноги Барри себе на плечи и устроившись между них. Вполне возможно, он хотел довести Барри до сердечного приступа.  
  
      Леонард притянул к себе подушку и подоткнул её под спину Барри. Тот сглотнул, ожидая, что Леонард сделает ему минет, но он только ухмыльнулся, ведя носом по основанию члена.  
  
      — Коснись себя, — сказал он. Барри был слишком возбуждён, чтобы думать, поэтому сделал то, что было сказано. Леонард выдавил немного смазки на его член, и Барри застонал в знак благодарности за более гладкое скольжение. — Медленнее, Барри.  
  
      Барри фыркнул, но замедлился, лениво поглаживая себя и наблюдая за Леонардом, ожидая его следующего приказа. В уголках глаз Леонарда появились морщинки, когда он улыбнулся и наклонил голову, мягко целуя яйца Барри и кожу на внутренней стороне бедра.  
  
      Лёгкий укус в ягодицу. Затем большие пальцы Леонарда раздвинули ягодицы в сторону. Барри вспыхнул, представив, как должен был выглядеть: дрожащий, всё ещё такой растянутый членом Леонарда.  
  
      Леонард наклонил голову ещё ниже.  
  
      — Что ты… _ох_. — Язык Леонарда. На его промежности. Тёплый и скользкий, уверенными мазками спускающийся к дырке. — О-о _господи_.  
  
      Леонард покружил вокруг входа, а затем надавил на него кончиком языка, проникая внутрь через колечко мышц. Барри издал звук, за который ему, скорее всего, потом будет стыдно, его глаза закатились, на головке выступили капли предэякулята. Он вскинул бёдра, надавливая пятками на спину Леонарда, и крепче обхватил свой член, едва поглаживая его, чтобы не кончить за две секунды, а другой рукой вцепился в простыни, чтобы удержаться хоть за что-нибудь.  
  
      — Ты ведь не ждёшь, что я долго продержусь, правда? — В голосе Барри звучало отчаяние, и он почувствовал, как плечи Леонарда задрожали от беззвучного смеха. Мудак.  
  
      Чувствуя себя так, будто ему дали разрешение, Барри ощутил усиливающееся напряжение в паху. Он застонал, когда Леонард начал трахать его языком, по расселине потекла слюна, дырка сжималась и разжималась. Барри едва не закричал, когда Леонард растянул большими пальцами его вход, удерживая его открытым, вылизывая, словно это был самый грязный поцелуй.  
  
      Барри сейчас _умрёт_.  
  
      Он разомкнул кулак, сжимающий простыни, и, не переставая поглаживать себя, опустил руку ниже, пробежался пальцами по волосам Леонарда, по его лицу. Однако это дало Барри возможность почувствовать, как двигается челюсть Леонарда, а он не хотел кончить в ту же секунду — ещё нет, — поэтому быстро вернул ладонь на затылок, легонько поглаживая волосы.  
  
      Барри начал дрочить быстрее, прокручивая ладонь на головке. По какой-то причине звук, который издавала рука, скользящая по члену, заставил Барри покраснеть: он был таким влажным из-за смазки и предэякулята. Это возбуждало так сильно, что он почувствовал волну приближающегося оргазма.  
  
      — Леонард, — хрипло выдавил он. — Я… _дерьмо_ … я так близко.  
  
      Леонард хмыкнул и обвёл дырку языком, всасывая кожу и легонько задевая её зубами, а затем снова вошёл в него.  
  
      Барри поёрзал, откидывая голову назад, и громко застонал, преследуя оргазм. Он почувствовал, как сжались яйца, начал отчаянно водить рукой по члену, а язык Леонарда _так восхитительно_ мучил его, то дразняще кружа вокруг дырки, то проникая внутрь, такой тёплый, скользкий, уверенный…  
  
      Барри легонько надавил на затылок Леонарда, и тот понял его и прижался ближе, входя в него ещё глубже, и он кончил.  
  
      — О, блядь. О, блядь, _Леонард_ …  
  
      Барри громко выругался, когда горячие струи спермы покрыли пальцы и живот; оргазм был таким сильным, что он едва дышал. Барри слышал, как Леонард поощрительно стонал, чувствовал, как дырка сжимается вокруг языка, дразнил щёлку на головке большим пальцем, поглаживал член, пока не смог выдавить из себя всё до последней капли.  
  
      — Боже мой, — простонал Барри, осторожно сжимая член. Ладонь была грязной. — Кажется, я не чувствую ног.  
  
      Леонард усмехнулся и отстранился, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони. Он прижался губами к внутренней стороне бедра Барри, а затем к колену.  
  
      — Ты будешь в порядке, если я оставлю тебя на минутку?  
  
      Барри что-то пробормотал в качестве подтверждения, он был таким сонным и уставшим, что чувствовал, будто может утонуть в матрасе. Задница болела, и Барри знал, что завтра ему будет тяжеловато без ускоренного заживления.  
  
      Эта мысль понравилась ему больше, чем должна была.  
  
      Спустя пару минут Леонард вернулся с влажным полотенцем. Закончив обтирать Барри, он лёг на кровать и укрыл их обоих одеялом. Барри попытался не показывать своего удовольствия от того факта, что Леонард решил остаться, но скорее всего провалился.  
  
      Когда Леонард выключил лампу, Барри повернулся к нему лицом. Он почувствовал слабый запах мяты.  
  
      — Ты почистил зубы?  
  
      Леонард прыснул, и его голос прозвучал едва ли не застенчиво.  
  
      — Я надеялся на ещё один поцелуй, — признался он. Как будто это было причиной чистить зубы после того, что случилось. Грудь Барри сжалась. Он взял лицо Леонарда в свои ладони и почувствовал губы, коснувшиеся внутренней стороны запястья.  
  
      — Тогда поцелуй меня, — пробормотал Барри, закрывая глаза; под одеялом ладонь Леонарда легла на талию и притянула его ближе.  
  
      В этот раз поцелуй вышел медленным и неторопливым, немного неуклюжим, потому что их носы сталкивались в темноте. Барри прочувствовал всю глубину поцелуя, вылизывая рот Леонарда так, словно никогда не хотел останавливаться, но было поздно, и усталость начинала брать своё.  
  
      Барри не смог подавить зевок, и ему пришлось отстраниться. Леонард фыркнул от смеха.  
  
      — Нам нужно постараться поспать ещё пару часов, м?  
  
      — Угу, — пробормотал Барри, почти засыпая. Он прижался ближе к Леонарду, пряча улыбку в его плече. — Спокойной ночи, Леонард Снарт.  
  
      — Спокойной ночи, Барри Аллен.  
  


***

  
  
      Барри разбудил кто-то, многозначительно прочищающий горло.  
  
      Какая-то женщина. Вообще, по звуку было очень похоже на Кейтлин.  
  
      Он резко сел на кровати, в последнюю секунду вспомнив, что нужно придержать одеяло, чтобы прикрыть бёдра. Леонард зашевелился рядом с ним.  
  
      Кейтлин Сноу стояла посреди гостевой комнаты, скрестив руки на груди и выглядя совершенно невпечатлённой.  
  
      — Что ж, вы точно нашли эффективный способ провести время. Здесь _пахнет_.  
  
      Барри был уверен, что его лицо было красным, словно костюм Флэша, он открыл рот и закрыл его, когда не смог выдавить ни звука.  
  
      — Серьёзно, Сноу? — Леонард перевернулся на спину, лениво наклоняя голову в её сторону. Кажется, он совершенно не волновался о сохранении достоинства: одеяло едва прикрывало бёдра, и он закинул руки за голову. Это был такой сильный контраст с тем, как, по мнению Барри, отреагировал бы Снарт с Земли-1, что его сердце сжалось от напоминания о том, что это не могло продлиться. Что он всё ещё был на чужой Земле. — Ещё даже восьми нет.  
  
      Леонард никак не отреагировал на появление Кейтлин в его квартире, и Барри понял, что такое случается нередко. Возможно, у неё был ключ. Барри не знал, что и думать по этому поводу.  
  
      — Но у меня хорошие новости, — сказала Кейтлин, а затем замолчала и обдумала свои слова. — … Наверное. В любом случае. Циско вернулся, и он готов отправить тебя обратно на твою Землю, Барри. И я принесла завтрак.  
  
      Сердце Барри пропустило удар. Циско вернулся. Барри сможет отправиться домой. От этой перспективы он почувствовал скорее ужас, чем восторг. Он взглянул на Леонарда, который смотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением лица.  
  
      — Как насчёт душа? — предложил Леонард.  
  
      Брови Барри взметнулись вверх.  
  
      — Я… прямо сейчас? С тобой?  
  
      — О господи, — сказала Кейтлин и направилась к выходу из комнаты. — Я пойду на кухню есть вашу еду.  
  
      — Ага, — ответил Леонард так, будто Кейтлин ничего и не сказала. — Ну, только если ты хочешь. Было бы здорово…  
  
      — Да, хорошо, — выдохнул Барри, чувствуя, как в животе вспыхивает возбуждение. Он понизил голос. — Ты трахнешь меня ещё раз?  
  
      — Господи, — пробормотал Леонард и сел, притягивая Барри к себе за шею. Поцелуй вышел кисловатым после сна, но Барри было плевать. Он просто хотел быть ближе к Леонарду во всех смыслах этого слова и провести с ним всё оставшееся время. — Ты убиваешь меня.  
  
      Барри усмехнулся.  
  
      — _Я_ убиваю _тебя_?  
  
      Леонард резко улыбнулся.  
  
      Они влетели в ванную обнажёнными, и Леонард пристроился позади Барри, нагибая его над раковиной перед зеркалом.  
  
      — Чёрт, Барри, посмотри на себя, — сказал он. Барри задрожал, когда Леонард поцеловал его в плечо, и посмотрел в зеркало, следя взглядом за руками, скользящими по его груди и животу; одна ладонь потёрла соски, а другая легла на член. Барри прикусил губу, чтобы сдержать стон, когда Леонард начал двигать рукой, но не смог подавить удивлённый вздох, когда его член — такой твёрдый, что он оставлял следы предэякулята на коже — прошёлся по расселине.  
  
      Это опьяняло.  
  
      — Блядь, просто… давай. — Барри наклонился вперёд, опираясь локтями о столешницу.  
  
      Глаза Леонарда необычайно потемнели. Он открыл шкафчик, порылся в нём, пока не нашёл то, что искал, и ухмыльнулся Барри, помахав перед ним маленьким флакончиком со смазкой. Затем он замер.  
  
      — Тут у меня нет презервативов. Мне стоит…  
  
      — Давай так, — сказал Барри, практически проглатывая некоторые звуки из-за того, насколько возбуждён он был от одной только мысли об этом. Он поймал взгляд Леонарда в зеркале и наклонился назад, потираясь о него. — Хочу почувствовать, как ты кончаешь в меня.  
  
      Барри засмеялся, когда Леонард едва не выронил смазку, за что получил шлепок по левой ягодице. Его член подпрыгнул.  
  
      Что ж. Это было интересно.  
  
      — Тебе это нравится? — Леонард выглядел так, словно хотел съесть его. Барри закатил глаза, его лицо горело.  
  
      — Давай просто займёмся этим, Леонард, пока Кейтлин не заставила Циско отправить меня на мою Землю голым.  
  
      Леонард широко улыбнулся, но согласно кивнул, смазывая член. Он провёл ладонью по расселине и проверил вход Барри двумя пальцами.  
  
      — Тебе совсем не нужна подготовка, правда?  
  
      Ему не нужна была подготовка, он всё ещё был растянут после предыдущей ночи. Леонард не стал дожидаться ответа и начал медленно входить в его тело. Барри закусил губу, глядя в зеркало и наблюдая за Леонардом; он зашипел, когда головка прошла через колечко мышц, а чувствительная дырка сжалась.  
  
      — Тебе больно? — Леонард выглядел едва ли не взволнованным, и Барри мягко рассмеялся, качая головой.  
  
      — Да, немного. Но… это приятно. Не останавливайся.  
  
      Помимо боли, без презерватива скольжение было более грубым, но тот факт, что Леонард был обнажённым внутри него, сглаживал любой дискомфорт.  
  
      Леонард вышел из него, чтобы добавить ещё смазки, и Барри нетерпеливо вздохнул, а затем ему пришлось заглушить стон ладонью, потому что Леонард толкнулся грубее, сжав его бёдра, и не остановился, пока не вошёл до конца.  
  
      — Господи, — выдохнул Барри, когда Леонард начал двигаться, легонько хлопая бёдрами по заднице с каждым толчком. Растяжение и наполненность вызывали столько чувств, что Барри едва понимал, что ему нужно было делать. Он облизнул ладонь и обхватил член, сжал головку и застонал, когда от этого движения ему стало легче.  
  
      А затем Барри совершил ошибку, снова взглянув в зеркало, и его дыхание сбилось, когда он увидел, что Леонард наблюдает за ним. Уголки его губ дёрнулись вверх, когда они встретились взглядами, и Леонард провёл ладонью от спины Барри к его плечам. Его взгляд опустился к тому месту, где член входил в тело Барри, и Леонард покачал головой.  
  
      — Внутри тебя так… — Леонард подчёркивал каждое слово жёстким толчком, притягивая Барри к себе за плечо и бедро с такой силой, что это выбивало воздух из его лёгких.  
  
      Барри пришлось отвести взгляд, чтобы сдавленно простонать в локоть, когда толчки Леонарда начали становиться сильнее; тот, без всяких сомнений, всё ещё наблюдал, как он трахает Барри. От осознания этого член заныл, а задница стала гораздо более соблазнительно покачиваться от каждого шлепка бёдер Леонарда.  
  
      Он начал подаваться назад в такт Леонарду, и тот выругался, отпуская плечо Барри, и положил ладонь сначала на бедро, а затем, нежно убрав его руку, обхватил его член и принялся дрочить.  
  
      — Блядь, — простонал Барри и схватился за край столешницы. — Если так будет продолжаться, я долго не продержусь.  
  
      — Хорошо, — ответил Леонард, тяжело дыша и двигаясь быстрее.  
  
      Следующие несколько минут были наполнены чистейшим наслаждением.  
  
      Барри знал, что они были слишком громкими: их стоны, непристойные шлепки кожи о кожу, эхом отражающиеся от стен ванной, то, как заскрипела столешница, когда он схватился за неё, сметая вещи. Но самым главным было ощущение Леонарда внутри него, его рука, грубо скользящая по члену Барри, то, как он наклонился к спине, чтобы покрыть его плечи поцелуями; его толчки стали практически жестокими, и это было так хорошо, что у Барри поджимались пальцы на ногах.  
  
      Напоминания о том, что Леонард кончит _в него_ , было достаточно, чтобы подобраться к краю.  
  
      Всхлипывая и бормоча имя Леонарда, Барри кончил, покрывая спермой его ладонь и свой живот, сжимаясь вокруг члена. Леонард громко застонал, не переставая дрочить ему одной рукой, а другой обнял поперёк груди, крепко сжимая, затем он напрягся и кончил вслед за Барри; бёдра Леонарда задёргались, его член выстрелил в тело Барри струями семени, и тот сразу почувствовал, как внутри с каждым толчком становилось всё более скользко. У Барри заслезились глаза от того, насколько горячо это было.  
  
      В конце концов Леонард замер, дрожа от только что пережитого оргазма.  
  
      — О господи, — выдохнул Леонард ему в плечи, и Барри мог только согласно хмыкнуть, не в силах даже поднять голову.  
  
      Член Леонарда обмяк, и он медленно вышел из него; из дырки Барри, сжимающейся вокруг пустоты, вытекала сперма.  
  
      — Чёрт, это горячо, — пробормотал Леонард и отстранился, убирая ладонь с члена Барри. Тот закусил губу, когда почувствовал, как пальцы коснулись его входа, как подушечки погладили дырку, и вздрогнул, ощутив, как ещё немного спермы потекло по коже. — Я бы хотел сделать это ещё раз.  
  
      Член Барри слабо дёрнулся, и он прыснул в отчаянии.  
  
      — Господи, Леонард. — Барри глубоко вздохнул и застонал, выпрямляясь и чувствуя, как ноет спина, а Леонард легонько пихнул его в бок, чтобы помыть руки в раковине. — Теперь мне точно нужен душ. И Кейтлин никак не могла не слышать нас.  
  
      Леонард ухмыльнулся, но сомнительно хмыкнул.  
  
      — Она, скорее всего, сидит в своём ноутбуке и слушает музыку.  
  
      Барри сощурился, но затем быстро придал лицу нейтральное, как он надеялся, выражение.  
  
      — Значит, у вас часто такое бывает?  
  
      По усмешке Леонарда Барри понял, что был не таким скрытным, как ему хотелось. Вот чёрт.  
  
      — Совсем нет. Я просто хорошо её знаю. — Он вздохнул, когда понял, что Барри продолжает смотреть на него, ожидая более существенного объяснения. Леонард вытер руки полотенцем, а затем положил ладонь на бёдра Барри, подталкивая его к ванне. — Раньше она встречалась с моей сестрой. А когда та переехала, ну… Наверное, мы сблизились.  
  
      — Оу. — Этого Барри не ожидал. Он поморщился, почувствовав, как скользко стало между ягодицами, когда он залез в ванну и принялся ждать, пока Леонард включит воду. — Почему она переехала?  
  
      — Она тяжело пережила смерть нашего отца.  
  
      — Вы были близки со своим отцом?  
  
      — Ага.  
  
      — Это… — Интересно. И это объясняло отсутствие шрамов.  
  
      Леонард приподнял бровь.  
  
      — Душ?  
  
      Тело Барри успокаивалось, но вместе с этим появилось волнение от осознания того, что скоро ему придётся уходить. Он облизнул губы, а затем подошёл ближе к Леонарду и скромно поцеловал его.  
  
      — Да. Душ.  
  


***

  
  
      Кейтлин действительно сидела в ноутбуке, надев наушники, и легонько подпрыгнула на месте, краем глаза заметив, что они входят в кухню. Она сняла наушники и бросила их в сумку, закрывая ноутбук.  
  
      — Вы долго, — заметила Кейтлин, глядя на ладонь Леонарда, лежащую на спине Барри. Она бросила на них суровый взгляд и кивнула в сторону столешницы. — Завтрак уже остыл, но…  
  
      Её прервала брешь, открывшаяся посреди кухни, и Кейтлин скрестила руки на груди, когда Циско выпрыгнул из портала, закрывшегося позади него.  
  
      — Рамон. — Голос Леонарда звучал раздражённо, но уголок его губ дёрнулся, а в глазах зажёгся огонёк. Барри сел на стул, надеясь, что не слишком заметно пытается найти положение, в котором задница ныла не так сильно, и осмотрел прибывшего.  
  
      На Циско были строгие туфли, тёмные брюки и рубашка, его волосы были собраны, а борода — аккуратно подрезана, и он выглядел так прилично, что Барри не сдержал широкой улыбки.  
  
      — Привет, — сказал он, когда Циско взглянул на него, и получил в ответ сдержанный кивок. Точно. Их Барри был мёртв.  
  
      — Готов идти? — спросил Циско и легко улыбнулся, когда Барри бросил на Леонарда взгляд, полный паники. — Не беспокойся. Мне правда нужно уходить, но… STAR Labs на Земле-1, да? — Он открыл новый портал позади себя. — Просто пройди через него, когда захочешь. Кейт?  
  
      — Ага, иду! — Кейтлин спрыгнула со стула, собирая вещи. Она остановилась перед Барри и похлопала его по плечу. — Было приятно познакомиться с тобой, — улыбнулась ему Кейтлин и пошла по коридору вслед за Циско. Спустя мгновение дверь квартиры Леонарда закрылась.  
  
      Барри посмотрел на портал, а потом перевёл взгляд на Леонарда. Тот сделал глубокий вздох.  
  
      — Барри, я…  
  
      — Пошли со мной.  
  
      Леонард выглядел таким же удивлённым, как чувствовал себя Барри, когда эти слова вылетели из его рта. Он коротко рассмеялся, когда Барри начал быстро и несвязно говорить, и присел перед ним, мягко сжимая его бёдра.  
  
      — Если бы я мог, — ответил Леонард, скользя пальцем по его скуле. Барри прикрыл глаза.  
  
      Пусть он и ожидал этого, но прикосновение губ всё равно заставило Барри вздрогнуть. Он резко втянул носом воздух, обхватывая ладонями лицо Леонарда и целуя его, чувствуя, как в животе разливается тепло, когда он наклоняет голову Барри, чтобы изменить угол.  
  
      Поцелуй закончился слишком быстро.  
  
      Леонард взял его за руку и нажал на кнопку на наручниках, из-за чего на них появилась небольшая панель. Замок щёлкнул, когда он прижал к ней большой палец. Барри тут же почувствовал, как боль утихает, сердце начинает биться быстрее, а усталость исчезает.  
  
      Барри покачал головой.  
  
      — Серьёзно, сенсор отпечатков пальцев?  
  
      Леонард только улыбнулся и отбросил наручники на стол, а затем встал и потянул Барри за собой.  
  
      — Наверное, пора идти, — сказал Барри и вздохнул, когда Леонард кивнул. Он выбежал из кухни, чтобы надеть костюм Флэша, оставив одежду Леонарда на стуле в гостевой комнате. Он вернулся спустя секунду. Леонард только моргнул, заметив смену костюма. — Я буду скучать по тебе.  
  
      Леонард улыбнулся, в уголках его губ пряталась грусть.  
  
      — Ты будешь в порядке.  
  
      Барри слабо рассмеялся и сделал шаг к бреши, в груди что-то сжалось, когда Леонард последовал за ним.  
  
      — Поцелуй на удачу? — Леонард тут же подошёл ближе, чтобы поцеловать Барри, ловя зубами его нижнюю губу. В уголках его глаз появились морщины, когда он улыбнулся и провёл большим пальцем по щеке Барри в последний раз, а затем сделал шаг назад. Барри вздохнул. — До свидания, Леонард Снарт.  
  
      Леонард скрестил руки на груди и кивнул, наблюдая, как Барри входит в портал спиной вперёд…  
  
      … и уже спустя мгновение Барри стоял посреди лаборатории на своей Земле.  
  
      Он мог поклясться, что прямо перед тем, как закрылась брешь, он услышал слабое эхо голоса Леонарда, говорящего «До свидания, Барри Аллен».  
  


***

  
  
      — Барри!  
  
      Айрис и Циско сгрудились вокруг него, когда Барри плюхнулся на стул в кортексе, открывая бутылку с водой, которую он взял с кухни.  
  
      В животе заурчало. Ему нужно было остаться и съесть то, что принесла Кейтлин.  
  
      — Ты в порядке? Куда ты пропал? — спросила Айрис. — Спутник нигде не мог найти следы спидфорса.  
  
      Барри кивнул и сделал глубокий вдох, в основном для того, чтобы избавиться от чувства пустоты в груди. Не прошло и двух минут, а он уже так сильно скучал по Леонарду. Барри сделал глоток воды, прежде чем ответить.  
  
      — Это потому что я случайно отправился на другую Землю, — сказал он и продолжил, прежде чем они успели вмешаться. — Как долго меня не было?  
  
      Айрис посмотрела на часы.  
  
      — Чуть больше часа.  
  
      Барри облегчённо улыбнулся и провёл рукой по волосам. Ну конечно, Циско вернул его домой так, чтобы он ничего не пропустил. А потом он понял, что даже не знает, на какой Земле был. Блядь.  
  
      Не то чтобы это имело какое-то значение.  
  
      — Барри? — Айрис с беспокойством посмотрела на него, садясь на стул рядом с ним. — Что случилось?  
  
      — Н-ничего. Я в порядке, просто немного дезориентирован. Подожди, Пик-а-бу смогла уйти?  
  
      Айрис кивнула, но скривила губы, явно не веря ему. Его спас Циско.  
  
      — На другую Землю, да? Как долго ты там был?  
  
      Барри облизнул губы.  
  
      — Примерно двенадцать часов? — Господи, сколько всего произошло за полдня. Он попытался побороть румянец. — Кстати, твой двойник вернул меня, поэтому спасибо.  
  
      — Класс. — Циско и Айрис быстро переглянулись, и это было так похоже на Кейтлин и Леонарда. Он сжал плечо Барри. — Слушай, я пойду возьму еды. Как насчёт Big Belly Burger?  
  
      Барри благодарно улыбнулся. У него были лучшие друзья.  
  
      — Спасибо, Циско, это было бы здорово.  
  
      Когда он ушёл, повисла неловкая тишина. Спустя несколько минут Айрис вздохнула.  
  
      — Что не так? Что случилось на самом деле?  
  
      — Эм. — Барри пожевал губу, не зная, с чего начать. В итоге слова сами вырвались изо рта, как будто он снова принял сыворотку правды. — Я встретил Леонарда Снарта с той Земли.  
  
      Айрис медленно кивнула, её лицо прояснилось.  
  
      — Это должно было быть тяжело для тебя. Подожди… Он не ранил тебя, правда?  
  
      Глаза Барри расширились.  
  
      — Нет, нет! Нет, он не ранил меня. Мы, эм… То есть мы… Ну. — Он скривился от своего заикания. Но Айрис уже всё поняла.  
  
      — Барри, _нет_. — Она прижала ладонь ко рту, как будто еле сдерживала смех.  
  
      — Что?! Я ещё даже ничего не сказал!  
  
      — Тебе и не нужно. Ты пахнешь так, будто вы…  
  
      — Я принял _душ_.  
  
      — Ха! — Айрис шлёпнула его по руке, и у Барри потеплели щёки, когда он понял свою ошибку: он позволил ей обвести себя вокруг пальца.  
  
      — Ненавижу тебя, — проворчал Барри, но не смог сдержать улыбки, глядя в пол. Он снова взглянул на неё, понимая, что у него дрожат губы. — Я так сильно скучаю по нему, Айрис.  
  
      — О, дорогой, я знаю. — На лице Айрис было написано столько сочувствия, что ему захотелось плакать.  
  
      — Последние несколько месяцев Снарт как будто бы был… привидением на задворках моего разума, понимаешь? А затем я сталкиваюсь с Леонардом, и он такой _настоящий_ , такой живой… Такой же, но совсем другой. — Барри покачал головой, не в силах объяснить. — Думаю, мне просто нужно поесть и поспать, а потом я попытаюсь пережить это.  
  
      — Барри, мне так жаль, — вздохнула Айрис, видимо, понимая, что она не может сказать ничего такого, из-за чего ему станет лучше.  
  
      Они оба подпрыгнули, когда Циско прочистил горло, стоя в дверном проёме и держа в руках несколько пакетов с картошкой и бургерами. Он вошёл в комнату, ставя еду на стол и опираясь на него. Выражение его лица было похоже на выражение лица Айрис.  
  
      — Почему ты не говорил с нами? После смерти Снарта? — спросил Циско, и в его тоне звучало не обвинение, а любопытство и грусть.  
  
      Барри приподнял плечо.  
  
      — Наверное, мне было немного стыдно. И я чувствовал… вину и не хотел обременять вас.  
  
      — Ох, Барри, — пробормотал Циско. — Ладно, давай ты немного поешь и всё нам расскажешь. И о Леонарде тоже. — Он замолчал и скривился. — Только без подробностей, _пожалуйста_.  
  
      Они засмеялись и перешли в кухню, чтобы поесть в более комфортной обстановке.  
  
      — Ребята, вы ведь знаете, что я люблю вас, правда?  
  
      — Мы тоже тебя любим, — одновременно ответили Циско и Айрис с набитыми ртами, и Барри усмехнулся и чуть не подавился водой.  
  
      Всё будет хорошо. Ему просто было нужно немного времени, вот и всё.  
  


***

  
  
      Ничего не было хорошо.  
  
      Барри было стыдно, от того, что он позволил сексу на одну ночь — он прекрасно понимал, что в этом не было ничего _большего_ — так сильно повлиять на него. Прошло уже несколько недель, а он чувствовал себя так, будто потерял какую-то конечность и пытался двигаться дальше. Вести себя так, будто ничего не случилось, будто он не встретил и не отпустил кого-то, с кем, возможно, ему бы хотелось провести остаток своей жизни.  
  
      Он знал, что был слишком драматичен. Но это не меняло того, как он себя чувствовал.  
  
      Барри вздрогнул, когда звонок телефона вырвал его из его мыслей, и понял, что всё это время бессмысленно пялился в монитор в своей лаборатории в CCPD.  
  
      Оповещение о металюдях. Идеально. Барри откинулся на спинку стула, размышляя, не стоит ли попросить Циско позаботиться об этом, но тут телефон снова зазвонил — в этот раз ему пришло сообщение от Айрис.  
  
      « _Незаконное проникновение_ » и адрес. Барри нахмурился. Полуденное солнце ярко светило в окна. Незаконное проникновение в такое время?  
  
      Пришло ещё одно сообщение.  
  
      « _Сейчас, Барри!_ »  
  
      — Хорошо, хорошо, — пробормотал Барри себе под нос и быстро написал ответ, а затем надел костюм и выбежал из здания, спустя секунду останавливаясь около огромного дома, находящегося в пригороде, стоящего в отдалении от других зданий. Он прикусил губу и включил наушник. — Уверена, что это он?  
  
      — Ага, уверена, — ответила Айрис, и в её голосе звучало раздражение, но не только оно, что-то ещё. Веселье?  
  
      — Но тут нет ничего необычного. Всё спокойно… Ты знаешь, что это за метачеловек? И есть ли с ним кто-то ещё?  
  
      — Возможно, тебе стоит зайти внутрь, — ответила она, не обращая внимания на его вопросы. И это точно было веселье.  
  
      Барри поморщился.  
  
      — Хорошо.  
  
      Он всё ещё был насторожен, но согласился с предложением Айрис и на пробу повернул ручку двери. Она поддалась без сопротивления — первый признак того, что что-то было не так, — и Барри медленно вошёл внутрь. Интерьер был новым и современным, всё выглядело так, будто здесь недавно был ремонт, и Барри никак не мог избавиться от чувства, что дом выглядел знакомо.  
  
      — Айрис, у меня плохое предчувствие, — прошептал он.  
  
      — Ты доверяешь мне?  
  
      — Конечно.  
  
      — Тогда иди внутрь.  
  
      Барри хмыкнул и пробежал каждую комнату на первом этаже, но ничего не нашёл, только отметил, что в доме был порядок и что он был хорошо обставлен. Наверху находились две спальни с ванными, своеобразный кабинет…  
  
      Барри так резко остановился, что чуть не упал, в последний момент схватившись за дверной косяк, широко распахнутыми глазами глядя на человека, сидящего на огромном столе посередине комнаты. Либо он сходил с ума, либо…  
  
      Леонард вздрогнул от неожиданного появления Барри, но выпрямился, как только сосредоточил на нём свой взгляд, и черты его лица смягчились.  
  
      — Барри, — сказал он, улыбаясь довольно и немного дерзко. — Сюрприз?  
  
      Барри уставился на него. Этого не могло быть.  
  
      — Эм, Айрис? Это какой-то трюк метачеловека, или у меня галлюцинации?  
  
      Айрис расхохоталась.  
  
      — Ни то, ни другое. Он с Земли-14, кстати. Если тебе интересно. Неплохой приятель у тебя, Барр.  
  
      Барри не мог угнаться за ней.  
  
      — Нет никакого проникновения.  
  
      — Я всегда знала, что ты умный.  
  
      На этот раз Барри закатил глаза. Он едва рискнул снова взглянуть на Леонарда, опуская капюшон и проводя ладонью по волосам.  
  
      — Ты спланировала это?  
  
      — Я помогла, — ответила Айрис. — Я отключаю наушники, хорошо? Эдди прикроет тебя на работе. О, и Джо ждёт вас на семейный ужин сегодня вечером. Поговорим позже!  
  
      — Нас… двоих?.. — спросил Барри, прищурившись, но она уже отключила связь. Он гулко сглотнул и медленно поднял взгляд на Леонарда, который соскользнул со стола и теперь стоял, опираясь на него, сжимая руками край столешницы и внимательно наблюдая за Барри.  
  
      Барри медленно сделал шаг вперёд, затем ещё один.  
  
      — Это правда ты? Что… что ты здесь делаешь? Как…  
  
      — Я не могу перестать думать о тебе. — Эти слова вырвались у Леонарда, удивляя их обоих. Он отвёл взгляд от Барри и облизнул губы. — Я пришёл узнать о твоих чувствах ко мне. Чувствуешь ли ты то же самое, что и я.  
  
      Барри было тяжело дышать.  
  
      — И что ты чувствуешь?  
  
      Леонарду словно стало больно, он немного побледнел, но Барри не успел взять свои слова обратно, потому что то, что Леонард сказал дальше, заставило его желудок перевернуться. Барри захотелось оказаться около стены, чтобы ему было, за что держаться.  
  
      — Думаю, я начинаю влюбляться в тебя. Учитывая, что мы были вместе не больше дня, это просто пиздец, и это пугает меня, но… — Слова выпрыгивали изо рта, и Леонард скривился, сдаваясь. — Мне нужно… чтобы ты был в моей жизни. Я хочу провести с тобой столько времени, Барри. Я хочу остаться здесь и узнать тебя получше. Снова раздеть тебя… ох, ради бога, пожалуйста, заставь меня _перестать_ говорить.  
  
      В его голосе звучало столько мольбы, чтобы Барри не мог не засмеяться. Ему не нужно было повторять дважды, и он быстро сократил расстояние между ними, слыша стук крови в ушах.  
  
      Как только Барри замедлился, Леонард взял его лицо в свои ладони, их носы столкнулись, и они оба тяжело дышали, хотя их губы едва соприкасались. Барри наклонил голову, чтобы изменить угол, и прижался к Леонарду всем телом, целуя его.  
  
      Между ними возникло такое же электричество, как и в первый раз, в животе Барри разгорелось пламя, когда они соприкоснулись языками, и у него закружилась голова от желания. Он бросил перчатки куда-то за спину Леонарда, чтобы иметь возможность коснуться кожи, кладя одну руку на его шею, а другой пробираясь под куртку, под край свитера, проводя большим пальцем по тёплой коже.  
  
      Леонард усмехнулся ему в губы и положил ладонь ему на спину, и у Барри едва не закружилась голова от всего того, что он хотел с ним сделать. Из-за восхитительного трения бёдер Леонарда Барри хотелось никогда не останавливаться, но он наконец отстранился, вздохнув и ещё раз поцеловав его, потому что вспомнил, почему они вообще целовались.  
  
      Леонард сиял, и Барри усмехнулся, проводя пальцами по его подбородку, чувствуя, как щетина легонько царапает кожу.  
  
      — Когда пропадёт действие сыворотки правды?  
  
      Леонард коротко рассмеялся.  
  
      — Уже скоро, я уверен. — Он облизнул губы, опустив взгляд. — Знаешь, мне _правда_ нравится этот твой наряд.  
  
      Барри ухмыльнулся, чувствуя странное удовольствие. И всё же.  
  
      — Почему ты принял её? Я думал, ты «скорее умрёшь», — повторил он слова Кейтлин с другой Земли.  
  
      — Это была идея твоей подруги, мисс Уэст, — медленно ответил Леонард, видимо, проверяя, может ли он контролировать свои слова. — Она сказала, что ты не умеешь читать между строк, когда люди говорят о своих чувствах. А мне… тяжело говорить о своих чувствах.  
  
      — Ох, — красноречиво сказал Барри. Его сердце всё ещё быстро билось от признания Леонарда. Он знал, что Леонард _что-то_ к нему испытывал, но от того факта, что он действительно хотел Барри, возможно, так же сильно, как Барри хотел его, дух захватывало. Как и от того, что для Леонарда было так важно, чтобы Барри узнал правду, что он был готов терпеть неудобства. — Наверное, она права. Эй, кстати, почему этот дом?  
  
      — Хорошая попытка сменить тему. — Леонард замолчал. — Тебе нравится?  
  
      — Мне… нравится. — Правда нравилось. — Но зачем приходить сюда?  
  
      Леонард резко улыбнулся.  
  
      — Я купил его.  
  
      — Ты _что_?  
  
      Барри покачал головой, смеясь, и не смог удержаться от желания поцеловать его. Он и знать не хотел, откуда у Леонарда было столько денег, чтобы купить такой дом. Хотя не то чтобы в данный момент его это сильно волновало. Когда Барри отстранился, он поймал взгляд Леонарда.  
  
      — Просто чтобы ты знал, я чувствую то же самое, — ответил Барри, и его голос был мягче, чем ему хотелось бы.  
  
      — Да?  
  
      — Ага.  
  
      Улыбка Леонарда обезоруживала, но она продержалась на его губах всего мгновение, а затем он стал серьёзным, вглядываясь в лицо Барри.  
  
      — Скажи, это сумасшествие?  
  
      — Конечно. — Барри пожал плечами, когда Леонард нахмурил брови. — Но мне нравится сумасшествие.  
  
      — Что ж, тогда… — пробормотал Леонард. Он сделал глубокий вдох, а потом на его губах заиграла ухмылка. — Хочешь опробовать мою новую кровать?  
  
      Барри расхохотался и позволил Леонарду крепко обнять его, улыбаясь ему в плечо.  
  
      — Попозже, — ответил он — его голос оказался заглушён тканью куртки Леонарда — и закрыл глаза, прижимаясь ближе к нему. — Давай просто немного постоим вот так. — Леонард хмыкнул, и вибрация заставила Барри улыбнуться ещё шире, если это вообще было возможно. — Я не могу… Я всё ещё не могу поверить, что ты здесь.  
  
      — Поверь, — сказал Леонард, сжимая Барри в объятиях, а затем отстранился, чтобы поцеловать его в уголок губ. — Мы ведь разберёмся с этим, правда?  
  
      — Да. Да, разберёмся.  
  
      И впервые за несколько месяцев Барри был уверен, что всё будет хорошо. Может, не идеально, но… хорошо, и пока что этого было более чем достаточно.  
  
      Барри фыркнул.  
  
      — Думаю, теперь я готов опробовать твою кровать.  
  
      Он решил не упоминать, что их пригласили на семейный ужин в дом его приёмного отца, улыбаясь самому себе и представляя довольно страшную картину того, как Леонард и Джо окажутся в одной комнате.  
  
      Всему своё время.


End file.
